


Animalistic

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega You, Online Dating, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Tinder, Vampire Hunt, Vampires, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Breeding Kink





	Animalistic

Being an omega and a hunter causes so many problems. Having unpredictable heats had the potential to throw entire hunts out of the window for you and Sam, and often, the creatures you hunted knew that you were an omega, and they used it as leverage, especially against Sam. You loved watching him, in those moments, when a monster made various threats. Sam became almost feral, like the alpha you knew he could be. And after the hunts, when you were both back in the motel and patched up, the sex is so much better.

Walking into the motel, you looked over to Sam. He was laid on the bed, in only his boxers, researching the newest hunt.  
“What’s in the bag?” He asked.  
“Burgers” You smiled, kicking the door closed behind you. Sam grinned and moved to sit up, closing his laptop while you removed your t-shirt and boots. Sam raked his eyes down your chest and smirked.  
“Getting comfortable?” He asked, not so subtly raking his eyes over your body when you removed your jeans.   
“Yep” You smiled, and moved to climb into the bed. Sam chuckled and handed you your food, climbing under the duvet with you.  
“How’s the storm?” He asked.   
“Bad” You responded, around a mouthful of fries. Sam smiled and ate his own burger.   
“It’s so peaceful not having Dean” You commented, flicking your eyes to the television. Sam nodded and rested his head on your shoulder.

It didn’t take long for you and Sam both to have eaten your food. Tossing the boxes aside, you curled close to Sam and smiled softly.   
“Hey there” He murmured, kissing the top of your hair gently.   
“Hey” You smiled. Sam smiled and shifted until he was wrapped around you.   
“What’s the hunt?” You asked.   
“I’m thinkin’ a vamp” Sam said softly.  
“Makes sense I suppose. How many vics?” You asked.   
“4. All female, mid to late thirties. Looking at the case files, they all use a dating app and meet up with the guy from there. Not sure who though, all four girls were getting hundreds of matches a day” Sam shrugged, pulling the laptop over.   
“You know what we have to do, don’t you?” You responded, while reaching for your phone. Sighing, Sam reluctantly nodded.   
“Yeah, I don’t wanna do that but it will get him out” Sam said.  
“What was the app?” You asked.   
“Tinder” Sam responded.  
“Not really a dating app” You commented, while downloading it onto your phone.   
“Don’t worry Sam, I’ll let you moderate the account” You winked.   
“Good” Sam murmured, nosing along your neck at your mating bite.   
“Name…(Y/N)…” You murmured as you began inputting the data.   
“I’m an omega, I don’t really know for my personality and ughhh I hate this app” You sighed as you continued to input more data about yourself. Once you had the data filled in and pictures uploaded, you tossed your phone aside. Sam smiled and curled close to you.   
“What did you put about the bite?” He asked.   
“That you died” You shrugged.   
“As far as they’re concerned, I’m mated to a dead alpha” You explained. Sam nodded and looked over when your phone buzzed.   
“That was quick” He commented. You nodded and pulled your phone over.   
“Sam, get the accounts of the girls up again” You said, while looking over the profile of the guy who messaged you. He looked familiar. 

After looking through each girl’s profile, this was the only guy who appeared on each account.   
“I think we found our guy” You grinned, while moving to stand up and find some clothes.   
“What’s he messaged?” Sam asked, while pulling your phone over.   
“He wants to knot” You shrugged.  
“So he’s gonna get a knot, so to speak…his guts knotted” You said, while pulling some clothes on. Sam reluctantly nodded and climbed off the bed, pulling some sweatpants on. You smiled and watched him.   
“Alpha” You murmured, nuzzling against him slightly. Sam smirked and nipped at your neck slightly, just hard enough to sting, but not enough to leave a bruise.   
“Once it’s over, I’m gonna knot you” He murmured, trailing his hand down to your stomach.  
“And I’m gonna fill you with my pups” He growled. You moaned slightly, tilting your head in submission. Sam grinned and nipped again.   
“Gotta get this guy first, then you get a reward” He smirked. You whimpered but nodded, picking up the weapons you needed. Sam grinned and slapped your ass as you both walked out to the car.   
“I’m gonna drop you off, then park up around the corner. Take him into the motel, and I’ll be outside. If it’s him, shout my name and we do it” Sam said, as he began driving. Biting your lip, you nodded as a small tingling began in the pit of your stomach, a sign of an impending heat.

Walking into the motel room, you learnt pretty quickly that he was the guy you needed. He knocked you out and tied you to a chair. When you came to, you were tied up, hands and legs held tight by the rope.  
“You’re an idiot” It said, grinning at you.  
“You used your own name for one” He grinned, watching you writhing against the chair.   
“You think so, huh?” You responded, biting your lip.   
“What are you gonna do? You came to get knotted, that’s what’s gonna happen. And then some” The guy grinned.   
“Gonna knock you up and send you back to the Winchesters, they’ll ditch your ass, and I’ll be back” The vamp grinned, standing over you.   
“It’s my job to get her pregnant, fucker” Sam growled, looming over the vampire. _When had he arrived?_  
  
The vamp’s head rolled over to your foot and you grimaced slightly. Biting your lip, you looked up to Sam.   
“Hey” You smiled, watching as he untied you. The lack of response from Sam made you realise that he wasn’t wrong. He wanted you pregnant, with his pups.   
“Back at the motel” You murmured, and he nodded, but didn’t speak. Sam helped you up and back out of the room to the car. He pushed you against the cool metal and kissed you roughly, gripping your hips and dragging them against his own. He slid his hands into the back of your jeans and gripped your ass.   
“Gonna knot you, get you all round and full of my pups” He growled.  
“Motel” You moaned. Sam pulled away, though reluctantly, and nodded. You darted into the car, followed by Sam.   
“Fuck” He growled, hand gripping your thigh as he began driving back to the motel. Biting your lip, you slid his hand up your thigh, relishing in his growls.   
“We’re nearly back” He breathed out. You grinned and shifted slightly.   
“Heat” Sam growled, sniffing the air. You moaned slightly as he slid his hand further up, slipping it into your jeans.   
  
You unbuckled your seatbelt and were out of the car in record time, so too did Sam. The room door was barely closed before Sam used his strength to pin you against the door. You moaned and tugged at Sam’s shirt, while he almost tore yours from the body. Now topless, Sam growled and scraped his teeth over your sensitive mating bite while he fumbled behind you, attempting to remove your bra until you reached back and unclasped it for him.   
“Bed. Now” Sam ordered, working at his belt. You groaned and shoved your own jeans down, stepping out of them before climbing onto the bed, left in only your panties. Sam groaned and tore them, relishing in the moan you made at the slight sting.   
“Fuck” He groaned. Bending down slightly, he took himself into his hand and lined up, sinking into you in one smooth move. You gasped and moaned, barely able to adjust before Sam was pulling out. He was pistoning his hips into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over. He was already catching at your rim, his knot swelling at the base.   
“Fuck” You groaned. Sam was hitting your cervix over and over, at a bruising pace. There was no way you wouldn’t be pregnant afterwards. Sam was animalistic whenever he got the urge to breed you. Reaching around, Sam groped at your breast for a few moments.   
“I’m close” He growled, the hot breath fanning over your ears.   
“Me too” You groaned. Sam grinned and bit over your neck, leaving a purpling bruise over the mating bite as you came. Your orgasm triggered Sam’s orgasm, and his knot swelled as he came, locking you together.   
“Fuck” You groaned, barely able to keep yourself on your hands and knees. Sam grimaced and winced as he adjusted you both until you were laid down, cuddling close. In Sam’s arms, you fell asleep quickly.

When you awoke, Sam’s knot had deflated, though he was still inside of you. As you shifted, Sam slid out of you, come dripping onto the bedding. Your heat’s in full force, but you have a few days before Dean will call.


End file.
